The Midnight Girl
by KattheKat
Summary: Maddison Grace. A young girl who is obviously the one commiting crimes all over London pleads innocent. Once Ciel starts to question her, he finds they have more in common than he thought. At times, Ciel thinks that Maddison should be put to justice, at others he decides she's a flawless lady. Is Ciel falling for a brute criminal, or is she being framed? Maybe she's just InSaNe?
1. His Master, Strong

**How y'all doin?! It's Katelynn, I'm back after a few months of gathering inspiration to create a Black Butler fan fiction! Yee! :D I'm really excited about this because I feel it'll be really good and I'm not really sure why the first chapter is REALLY long, but my Rainbow of Imaginaaatttiooon (Yesh, I did just quote Spongebob:P) was AWESOME during the time I was writing this! Enjoy!**

**~Love you all~**

Her lungs burned furiously and her legs were growing numb every step. The wind hit her face at high speeds as it blew her long, brown hair behind her like a cape. She was panting like a dog. Her heart felt like it was going to explode.

Just a little while longer…

Just a few feet left…

And he'll be gone from her sight.

Sweat was dripping down her warm skin on her face, she wiped it away along with the hair in front of her eyes. The girl immediately slowed down to an erupt stop and made a dust cloud form into the air around her feet. No one was chasing after her anymore.

"Thank God." The young girl stated as she panted like crazy. Her legs were going to fall off and her body was growing weak. Suddenly, she lost all strength and fell onto the ground with her back against the tree and her knees huddled close to her chest. Softly, she closed her eyes to regain her strength again. The world around her was peaceful as the trees softly danced with the breeze and nothing but birds chirping were heard.

_"Don't worry…_

_ … you'll be fine, Maddison…_

_ … just go somewhere safe…_

Maddison lifted her head up and flickered her eyelids open from her resting state.

_...I promise we'll be okay."_

There was a rustling in the bushes and it sounded so close that it brought terror into her. She leaped onto her feet and then darted her eyes in every direction. A dark chuckle came from nowhere, forcing her paranoia to rise. "Who is that? Tell me who you are!" Maddison demanded.

"My, my, aren't you a fussy girl?" A mysterious, young voice said.

"Come out in the open!" She yelled. "Show me your face!"

"You're not acting like a lady should be, miss." The voice answered and then proceeded to calmly step out of the bushes and into the light. He was a young boy-about her age, his hair was glistening a greyish-blue in the sunlight as he wore a smug smile on his lips. His black eye patch covered his right eye, leaving the girl to get lost in his other sparkling, blue one.

Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "Ciel Phantomhive." She breathed in astonishment.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Ciel said and walked closer to Maddison. "I've been doing research on you, you know."

"And why's that?" She questioned.

He chuckled in response. "You are a dear, Maddison Grace."

She shuddered, her legs started to quiver with fear as she began to slowly step backwards until she bumped into a large, powerful being. Quickly, the girl twisted around to face a tall man wearing midnight-dark clothing, his red eyes brought fear into hers.

"My lady, I see you've met my butler, Sebastian." Ciel stated with a smile on his soft lips as Sebastian stared down at Maddison with a disappointed frown that said he wasn't here for games.

Ciel placed his pointer finger on his chin beneath his devious smirk. "If you don't mind, I think you'd fancy a stay at my mansion for a few nights?"

"What do you want from me?" She rudely replied.

"Now, you mustn't be so impolite to my Young Master." Sebastian chirped up.

She tried to calm herself down as she quickly thought up something nicer to say. "That would be pleasant, Ciel Phantomhive." She curtsied even though she was wearing pants and a shirt.

Just then, she felt his butler put handcuffs on her wrists and gently shove the poor lady forward. "W-why did you handcuff me?" Maddison asked as scared and confused as ever.

"Come, Sebastian." Ciel demanded as he started to walk at a slow, relaxed pace towards a huge carriage with two chocolate brown horses in the front. He climbed in and sat down on a red, velvet seat. The prisoner followed, but sat down in the seat in front of him while eyeing him intently.

Ciel's smirk had disappeared ever since he noticed his butler was watching him. "Hurry up and close the door, Sebastian." He demanded with his eyes shut and his legs crossed like he was used to all of this.

"Yes, Master." Sebastian gently shut the door as he obeyed Ciel's command. It was nothing but silence until the horses started galloping. She let the carriage softly rock her back and forth, it was so gentle it almost made her want to fall asleep.

Ciel chuckled softly. "So, are you going to break the silence, or must I?"

"Where are you taking me?" She sternly questioned with confusion built in her eyes.

"Now, now, we'll get to that in a moment." He slowly opened his eyes so that he could take a good look at the criminal he had finally captured. It took him weeks to try and catch the foolish excuse of a lady. "Maybe there's something else you'd want to talk about… why you would want to commit mass murders all over town, perhaps?"

Maddison's eyes grew wide at the thought of her doing that. "I'd never do such a thing!" She gasped.

_'I don't understand why he would put something so evil and devious on a girl like me, I'm not that kind of person and I never will be.' _She thought to herself. _'Ciel also said that he's been doing research on me, what kind of research could that have been? I had to of been framed for some reason.'_

"I knew you would say that." That was the last words spoken which caused the rest of the trip to be uneasy. The sweet, rhythmic galloping of the horses was the only thing that could sooth her mind.

The carriage suddenly came to a halt. The door opened to reveal a tall, attractive Sebastian. "Where do you want our guest, sir?" He questioned as he politely helped Ciel out of the carriage.

"Bring her into my mansion, she'll sleep in the guest room." He answered.

There was a sudden, shocked expression forced on his face. "But, Master…" His voice sounded like Ciel was making a terribly big mistake.

"That was an order, Sebastian. Besides, what could go wrong?" Ciel reminded his butler and then watched her get out of the carriage. "Come now, Maddison."

The Phantomhive's mansion was ginormous, everywhere there were shiny, new, fragile objects and antiques. The staircase was an attractive oak color and the floor was hard, fancy-looking tile. You could see your face like a mirror in the glass that holds his tea sets, she tried so hard not to bump into anything or else no one would hear the end of it.

Ciel led his butler and his 'guest' to the center of the room and shot Maddison a distinct look. "There's no way I'm going to question you while you're looking like that. Sebastian, have Mey-rin run her a bath and then set out a dress for her to wear. And when you're done, Maddison, meet me in my work-room."

"As you wish." Sebastian answered in his dark, yet inviting voice.

"A dress?" She quickly asked, stunned.

"Yes, you've ever heard of one?" Ciel spat in a rude way then he eyed her boyish clothing in a way that made him seem disgusted. "Make sure you throw those away once you've changed out."

She followed Sebastian up the staircase, where he had stopped to call Mey-rin's name.

A young girl in a white and blue maids dress sped to his side. She had a pair of huge glasses placed over her eyes and her hair was a soft, baby pink. "Yes, Sebastian?"

"Mey-rin, please tend to Maddison by having her cleansed and lay out a new dress for her." He demanded.

"Ah-hem," She pretended to cough in order to get his attention and showed him the handcuffs that were still on her wrists. "Forgetting something?"

"Oh," Sebastian chuckled and smiled brightly without showing an inch of his teeth. "So sorry, there's just a lot on my mind at the moment." He took a small, gold key from his coat pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. "Right then, Mey-rin, take her to the guest room."

Mey-rin immediately saluted. "Yes, sir! Right, this way, miss." She guided her down the hall with her hands softly holding onto each other in a polite, cute way.

The guest room looked elegant and organized, just like the rest of the manor. The maid started the bath as Maddison sat and relaxed on the comfortable bed. The sheets were silk and the color of it was a soft, creamy white.

A few minutes, Mey-rin came out of the bathroom with a cheerful smile on her lips. "Your bath is ready, miss."

"Thank you." She replied while smiling back to her and then took a nice, calm bath.

Sebastian watched as Ciel made his slow way up the stairs and down the hall to follow by his side. "Sir, are you sure you know what to do with this girl?" He questioned his master.

"Of course I do, Sebastian. Do I look like a bloody idiot, to you?" Ciel responded.

"No, sir, you don't." He answered with a small smile on his face. He chuckled loudly making his butler speak up, "Young Master?"

"Nothing, Sebastian." Ciel told him with a smile.

"Surely, it has to be something." He said just before Finny came running torwards them with tears in his eyes.

"Finny, what the bloody hell is wrong with you!? We have a guest!" Ciel shouted at the gardener with wide eyes.

Sebastian snickered at him.

"What?" His young master angrily said.

"You seem to care for our guest a lot more than I'd thought you would." He smiled big.

"Well, of course. This is the Phantomhive mansion and wether you're a murderer in the streets of London or not I will always treat them with hospitality." He explained calmly.

His butler chuckled again. "After all it is the Phantomhive way, right?"

Ciel grunted. "What is it you want, Finny?"

"It's the garden! Pluto's ruining it!" He cried out.

"Sebastian, lock up that mutt before it attacks Maddison." He demanded.

Sebastian smirked. "Right away, sir." He quickly zoomed out of the mansion and raced back to the same post he was. He stood without a sweat dripping on his face or an imperfection on his clothes or black hair. "All done, sir."

"How did you do that so fast?" Finny asked with an astonished expression on his face.

Ciel turned to walk away. "Nevermind that."

"But what about the garden?" He asked.

"That's_ your_ job, now isn't it?" He replied.

"Finny, could you please remind our guest that she needs to visit the Young Master's work-place when she's ready will you're at it?" Sebastian nicely ordered.

"Tell her to come _now_." Ciel reworded and the proceeded to walk down the hall with his fair butler by his side.

Maddison quickly wrapped the soft, warm towel around her wet skin right after her bath was finished and glared at the fog on the mirror hanging on the wall. She wiped it away with a swipe of her bare hand and stared at the reflection. Maddison's light blue eyes stared into her own, she seemed like a stranger to herself with her clean skin and wet hair. With the towel wrapped tightly around her torso, she walked out of the bathroom to find a dark blue dress lying flat on the bed, it had long black fabric around the waist with a bow on the left hip and the shoulder straps were on the side of the arms.

"Isn't it pretty, my lady?" Mey-rin happily asked.

"Yes, I love it." She politely responded.

"I knew it'd look adorable on you, yes I did!" She squealed.

"Do you just have random dresses laying around for guests?" Maddison joked as she examined the dress.

"Well, actually this was mine a few years ago. I figured you'd look best in this because I want Ciel to take a liking to you." Mey-rin explained with dreamful eyes and a soft smile.

"I bet you look beautiful in this dress, Mey-rin." She smiled at her.

"Why, thank you, my lady. That's kind of you to say that, yes it is!" She held up a grey corset in her hands. "It's time for me to put this on you now!"

She blushed a little at the sight and thought of her putting that on her.

"Don't worry, my lady! I've had to do this many times before, I won't look." Mey-rin assured as she prepared to put it on.

A few minutes later Mey-rin had finally slipped the dress on her. She felt so girly, but at the same time she liked it a little. It was the way it really showed off her curves and the way the colors went together perfectly with her eyes. Maddison's dark brown hair dangled down in a flawless position. "Mey-rin?" She asked, nervously.

"Yes, miss?" Mey-rin answered while gently tugging and fixing some bows.

"What did you mean when you said you wanted Ciel to make a liking to me?" She said and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I just meant that this is his mansion and it would be better if he grew very fond of you, you know, for friendship reasons." She explained. "May I ask why Ciel escorted you here?"

"A-actually, he brought me here because he thinks I did some things."

Mey-rin suddenly started to back away from me fearfully. "A-are you M-Maddison Grace?"

"Seriously, you know about me, too?" She whined

She stepped away from me even more. "Did you really kill all those people?"

"No, I swear I didn't! I don't know why Ciel thinks I did, but you have to believe me." Maddison begged.

"But, you were in all of the papers, yes you were!"

She sighed and almost immediately, there was a knock on my door followed by a voice, "Mey-rin!" She shakily made her way to where the voice was calling for her and opened the door to see a short boy with blondish-orange hair, two red pins held some of it out of his face. He looked at me with blue eyes that reminded me of Ciel's. "Yes, Finny?" Mey-rin asked.

"Wow, our guest is really nice!" Finny stated with a warm smile. "Ciel says that he wants to see you in his work-place soon."

"We'll be out in a second, yes we will!" She answered and tried to close the door but Finny stopped her from doing so.

"But he wants her there now." He told her and waited for Mey-rin to open the door again.

"That's fine," Maddison said with a small smile. "I can go see him now, but I don't know where his work-place is."

"Oh, I'll show you the way, yes I will!" Mey-rin responded, cheerfully and then started walking down the hallway where I soon followed.

We strode by many doors and fancy decorations, the girl with Ciel's eyes examined every one of them as she slowly walked past. Expensive and gorgeous vases held several beautiful red roses and blue hydrangeas in an attractive way while sitting atop oak brown tables, all in a nice, neat order.

Mey-rin suddenly stopped in front of a large door that matched all of the others, she faced me and gestured at the doorway. "Here it is, miss!"

"Thank you, Mey-rin." She gratefully said and watched her walk away, Maddison was about to twist the doorknob open when she started to hear voices on the other side. Curiosity bit at her as it forced her ear against the door to get a better listen.

"May I ask why you let the girl stay in your mansion, Master?" I heard Sebastian question.

"I'm testing her." Ciel answered bluntly.

"Testing?" He asked.

"Yes, I want to know if she really has the guts to steal from the Phantomhives." The boy started. "I'll let her stay a few nights here, and then once we've caught her in the act we'll arrest her for her crimes."

His butler snickered. "I see you're confident about this. What if she escapes?"

"Then you handle her." Ciel told him.

_'So, he honestly thinks I'm a criminal, goodie.' _Maddison stated to herself.

The door suddenly disappeared from against her head and almost made her fall over if she hadn't caught herself. She looked up and there was Sebastian, staring at her with his red eyes and small frown.

"Eves dropping during a stay at someone's home, I see? How disrespectful." Sebastian murmured as he carried a silver tray downstairs.

The guest blushed as she frantically tried to break her stuttering to explain what happened. After she gave up, she stepped into Ciel's work-place to find him blushing more than her as he eyed her beautiful dress. "Ciel, you wanted to ask me some questions?"

"Y-yes." He replied as he did what he could to return to his normal self. "Sit down, please."

She took a seat in a wooden chair with a green cushion and quickly crossed her legs to act like a 'lady' or else he'd ridicule her again.

Ciel pulled himself together and slowly grew a devious smirk and calm, soul-searching eyes once again. He rested his cheek on his fist to make him seem like knows everything about her. "Let's start off with your family, tell me about them."

"It's like any normal family, I have a mom, a dad, a brother, and a sister. We lived in a small house and we were poor so I'm not used to your mansion at all." Maddison explained will dying inside.

"Tell me about your sister." He said.

I could feel a warm tear form in my eye. "She… she wasn't really fond of me..."

_It was a sunny day in a small, poorly-built house. Brooke watched her mom laugh and giggle with Maddison from the far side of the room, her pretty blue eyes were replaced with green ones. _

"…Brooke hated my guts…"

_She slowly bowed her head and ran to her room to hide the fact she was crying._

"… one day when she was eight and I was six she took me outside because she told me she wanted to play 'Hide and Seek'…"

_The two young sisters raced outside to the yard. The tall, green grass reached up to their knees like always. _

_"Where are we going?" Maddison yelled over to her older sibling._

_"Just a little farther!" She replied without looking at her._

"…Brooke told me to count to one hundred and once I finished…"

_Maddison pressed her forehead up against a tree with her hands cupped to the corners of her eyes. She never noticed that her one and only sister was walking farther and farther away from her. Brooke looked back once, but as soon as she heard Maddison go to fifty-four she knew she had to quickly move on and never turn back._

"… I couldn't find her."

_"… ninety-nine… one-hundred!" She yelled, cheerfully and then raced behind every tree and every bush in the forest. "Brooke?" She questioned, hoping that maybe she'd reply. "Brooke! Brooke, I give up!" She screamed louder while frantically searching. "Where are you?!"_

" I must have looked for hours, finally I told my parents and so they looked as well. I felt like it was all my fault." Maddison's throat had a huge lump in it which stopped her from talking any further.

Ciel had his eyes closed in a saddened way as he bowed his head gently. "Let me guess… she's still missing?"

She nodded her head. "I bet she still hates me."

"One last question for now and you're free to leave…" Ciel opened his eyes. "… who were you running from when I caught you?"

"Earlier today, I was with my family at my house when someone broke in and threatened to kill all of us." She began.

_A dark, tall man bursts into their front door with a gun held securely in his hand as he pointed it at our hearts, we all quickly coward into a corner as we each eyed him intently._

_ "Now, I want all three of you to stay just like that." The mysterious evil-doer demanded in a collected but dark way. "I don't want any sudden movements or you'll all die."_

"When he wasn't looking, my mom helped me escape."

_The man turned around to look out the window so he could watch out for cops. _

_"Don't worry, you'll be fine, Maddison." Her mom cooed to her in a whisper. "I want you to quietly get out through that window over there." She pointed to a small glass window that was already open enough for her to fit through. "Just go somewhere safe."_

_"Mom, why won't you and dad come with me to?" Maddison questioned with a terrified expression while, at the same time, urged herself to keep her voice low._

_"Just go, Maddison. I promised we'll be okay." She spoke and then helped her daughter onto a small table where she immediately squirmed to freedom. That's when the man started to chase after the young girl. Maddison kept looking back to see the angry being speeding closer. Her heart stopped a few seconds every time she stumbled on rocks or twigs._

"That's why I was running, because he was still after me." I smiled a little at Ciel to try and cheer myself up. "But it's okay because my mom said that they'd be fine and they'll find me and take me back home." After looking into his soft, blue eye, I could tell that he knew otherwise. I slowly looked down at my hands in a depressed way. "I know they'll come back."

"Same as Brooke?" Ciel asked.

I shook my head. "No, that'll be the last thing she'd want to do… see my face again."

**Dun dun duuuuunn. I hope you like how this is going, I really loved making this! Please review, favorite and follow for more! Also, please review, telling me if I did anything wrong or if you have any questions or notes. Remember: I love all my readers:P **


	2. His Master, Drawn Closer

**Hey guys! Katielynn here and I finally posted chapter two to The Midnight Girl! Since I am aiming to have longer chapters than my last fan fiction, I made them around eight or nine pages long so it takes me a few days. I also have this thing at my school where I sell my drawings (I'm a really good artist) and I've been very busy with that and school projects. I was also pretty concerned about the lack of reviews to this (I really appreciate the awesome people who followed and favorited:D you know who you are) but I feel that if I keep updating then more and more people will see this so here goes nothing:**

Ciel slammed a newspaper onto a coffee table. His face was scrunched up in anger and his eyes were slowly turning a furious red. The cover of the paper read, "CRIMINAL ROBS 2,500 DOLLARS FROM BANK" followed by a few long paragraphs and a picture of Maddison Grace escaping the bank with a large, black bag strapped around her left shoulder. "I don't believe it! How did you not notice her leaving my mansion, Sebastian?"

Sebastian stood behind his master with his normal expression as he glared at the newspaper. "Young Master, I kept watch all night. Not a soul entered or escaped."

Ciel sighed and leaned back into his chair. "How could we be so blind as to not see this happen?"

"I am truly sorry that I hadn't kept a closer eye out, please forgive me, Young Master."

"Just go check on her, Sebastian. Make sure she's clean and that there's nothing missing from my mansion."

"Yes, sir." Sebastian said and then stepped out the door to the guest room, which was occupied by the said, "criminal of London". He looked at the sleeping girl, resting peacefully in her bed. "My lady, could you please wake up?" He said with a smile.

Maddison moaned, sleepily.

"Miss?" The butler sighed and then pulled out a white handkerchief from one of his sleeves. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He murmured. With one foul slap of the cloth to her cheek she instantly woke up. She flung herself to sit up.

"Well, good morning, miss!" Sebastian smiled brightly as he gently tucked the hadkerchief back into his sleeve.

Maddison rubbed her eyes and groaned. "What time is it?"

"It is time for you to get dressed and meet with Lord Phantomhive for a little conversation." He explained and then walked out of the guest room.

She eyed the closed door suspiciously as soon as he left. "What the bloody hell is going on?" She breathed to herself.

"So, how was your night, Miss Grace?" Ciel questioned, sarcastically. He was resting in a chair infront of the one Maddison was in. He set his cheek on his fist and crossed his legs while his eyelids were kept shut with a smile on his lips.

"Where are you going from this?" Maddison asked. She now wore a long, white gown.

"Want to get to the point already, do we?" He proceeded to pull out the rolled up newspaper from his back pocket and then toss it onto the table in front of them with the cover of it face up. "Very well, then."

Maddison picked it up in her hands and examined it over and over. "I… I don't understand."

"Why don't you take a gander at the photo of you?" Ciel looked pleased with himself. "I'd like to see how you'll try to get out of this one."

"But… but… I…"

"Yes? Go ahead, Maddison, spit it out, now."

"I never did this." She sternly said. "Surely, you must have more proof than this."

"You mean a picture and the cover of the newspaper isn't good enough?" Ciel frowned at her and narrowed his eyebrows. "Do I actually have to catch you in the act for you to fess up?"

"Yes. Go ahead, have your butler do everything. I don't care. The point is: I'm innocent." Maddison protested.

Ciel sighed, stressfully.

Sebastian leaned closer to his ear. "Should I arrest her now, Sir?"

"No, not right now." He disagreed. "Let her stay for a few more nights."

"Since our company will be staying longer, might I remind you that you were cordially invited to Lord Francis' Ball tonight?"

Ciel looked Maddison in the eyes and smirked deviously. "Oh, I wouldn't mind to take Maddison along with me to show her what proper ladies look like."

She rolled her eyes and glared at the ground.

"Besides, the invitation said I could bring a guest." He finished.

"I don't suppose I'd have to learn how to dance for this?" She asked.

"Oh, don't worry, my lady!" Sebastian cheerfully said. "My Young Master will teach you!"

"What?!" Ciel shuddered loudly. "_I_ can barely dance!"

"But you said you wanted her to be a proper lady, who can teach her better than you, My Lord?" He said.

"Are you calling me a lady?!" He shouted. "How am I supposed to teach her anyways?"

"That's easy, My Lord, just teach her what you already know."

Ciel grunted. "I forgot it."

"I am sorry you had to see all this, but the Lord Phantomhive is being a bit on edge lately." Sebastian smiled at me.

"Shut up, Sebastian and go cook something." He demanded, frustratingly.

His butler chuckled. "As you wish, Sir."

Maddison watched Sebastian leave the room to do Ciel's chore. She turned her head to face Ciel bowing his head slightly with his eyes shut like he always does when trying to either calm himself down or seem too good to talk to anyone. "Is that all you needed me for, Ciel?"

"Not at all. Come." He started walking upstairs where she quickly caught up with him. "You're getting a new dress by the time of the ball."

"Why can't I just wear that blue one you liked so much?"

"Because you already wore that and why in the world would you think that I liked that old, worn out thing?"

"Well, it didn't seem like you hated it." Maddison replied as she eyed him.

Ciel rolled his eyes at her. "Why don't I teach you some manners right about now?"

She snickered. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't the one who rolled my eyes a few seconds ago."

He instantly stopped in his tracks and glared at her furiously. "How dare you treat Lord Phantomhive with little to no respect!? If you wish to join me at Lord Francis' Ball tonight then you shouldn't act on me with such attitude!"

"I'm sorry, but it isn't much fun when you're being held captive with someone you barely know and who thinks you committed murders and had stolen money from banks all across London." Maddison snapped. "Also, _you_ were the one who started off with an attitude."

Ciel began to walk off just before all his anger had escaped his body.

She quickly caught up to his side. "C-Ciel, wait! I'm sorry. I really am, please forgive me."

"Are you just apologizing because I own this mansion? Or have you finally been brought back to earth?"

"No, I'm apologizing because I'm being a terrible guest. I'm sorry." She slowly stopped walking to hang her head, disappointingly.

Ciel looked at her with now, soft eyes. "Very well then, I apologize as well for possibly being too bossy to you. Do you wish to accompany me in my work place, My Lady?" He smirked.

"Absolutely." She politely replied with a smile. "May I ask you a question, though?" She asked as they moved closer to their destination.

"Go right ahead."

"Am I still going to the ball tonight?"

He snickered. "After the way you treated me? Don't be silly!"

"What?" Maddison shuddered.

"Come now, Maddison. Do you really think I'd go to a ball with someone like you? I'm betroved, you know." Ciel explained.

Maddison almost froze up. She could feel her face getting warm. "Y-you never told me that. Who is this girl?"

"Now, now, I'm supposed to be the one asking _you_ the questions." He immediately stopped after his sentence to notice Baldroy frantically running down the hallway. His hair was a frizzy mess like he had just stood next to a bomb.

Ciel spoke up so he wouldn't run past him. "Baldroy, what is going on?"

"Oh, n-nothing, Ciel." He nervously started to scratch the back of his neck and smiled like everything was okay. "Just looking for Sebastian."

"Why do you need him so bad?" He questioned while being slightly sarcastic, knowing that he must have used his flamethrower again, judging by his hair.

"No reason!" He lied and began to sweat.

Ciel stressfully sighed as he motioned him to leave with his hand. "Just go."

Baldroy instantly shuffled off out of our sight, he ran so quickly that he left behind a dust cloud.

Maddison pointed behind her with her thumb. "He's a bomber, isn't he?"

"No, he's our chef." He began to walk again. "Just ignore all that and follow me before someone else slows us down."

Ciel flipped over a giant board that was hanging on the wall to a side with all sorts of pictures of Maddison Grace and newspaper clippings. The thumbtacks had red strings attached to others like a timeline. "YOUNG GIRL SETS HOSPITAL ON FIRE, KILLING 87" "GIRL MURDERS MANY ON YELLOW STREET" "EVIDENCE ON THE YOUTHFUL CERIAL KILLER COMES OUT" "MADDISON GRACE-WHEN WILL IT END?" The titles of the newspapers said such rubbish to the girl reading them.

"As you can see, I know a lot about you." Ciel started as he comfortably leaned back against his desk. "Could all this have possibly started because of your sister leaving you? After all, the crimes did begin only a week after that occurred."

"It did?" Maddison asked, astonished

"What do you mean, 'it did'? Don't play dumb with me."

"Well, like I said, you'll have to catch me in the act in order for me to confess."

"Why not just save us some time?"

She snickered at that remark. "Why not go investigating tonight?" She tipped her head to the board. "It seems like she does this kind of thing almost every night."

"You are truly stubborn, Maddison." He stated in a breath. "Did your parents ever tell you to be more lady like?"

"No, but they told me not to talk to strangers." She smirked at him like how he does almost all the time to her.

There was a soft knock on the door before Sebastian entered the room. "Young Master, don't worry about Baldroy. Everything is taken care of."

"Thanks, Sebastian, but I was going to ask you something else." Ciel told him.

"What is it, sir?"

"I want you to keep a good watch all over town tonight for a mischievous little girl," He tipped his head to Maddison and went on. "Also, make sure that Mey-rin, Finny and Baldroy are all keeping an eye on her while we're gone."

"What about the ball, sir?"

"You're not going. This is a mission that needs to be resolved, a silly ball isn't as important as that. Besides, all Lord Francis really wants is to see me, I'm sure it wouldn't change anything if you weren't there."

Sebastian glanced at the girl sitting in front of the Young Master. "Miss, would you mind, dearly, if I could just talk to Lord Phantomhive alone for a minute?"

"Not at all." She replied and calmly exited the room.

"Now, what's so important that you had to make her leave?" Ciel sarcastically said, knowing what his butler would question him about.

"My Lord, I honestly think that letting Maddison stay any longer would lead to a terrible mistake."

"Oh, why must you question my ways all the time, Sebastian? I told you, I know what I am doing."

"She's too dangerous to be around."

"Look who's talking." Ciel smirked.

Sebastian sighed. "I am truly sorry, but I'm going to have to arrest her before our whole mansion is stolen." He turned and started walking towards the door.

Ciel opened his eyes widely as he grinded his white teeth. "What the bloody hell do you mean?! We both know you can't do anything without my permission, first!"

"Why are you so attached to this girl, Young Master?" Sebastian asked with his back facing him.

"What?! I don't feel any different about her than I do about Mey-rin or Finny!"

He continued to escape through the door, ignoring his master's commands.

"Wait, Sebastian!" Ciel jumped from his seat and raced in front of him. "If you touch her then I'll kill you!"

Sebastian chuckled, slightly. "My, you truly sound like a child. Everyone knows you can't kill a demon."

"Whatever! Just leave Maddison to me! I'll... I'll…" He froze to ponder about what to say. His butler looked like he knew what he was saying so he has to think of something good. "I'll take her to the ball with me!"

Sebastian immediately stopped in his tracks and looked at the young boy with an astonished expression. "You'll even teach her to ball room dance?"

"That doesn't seem hard. Of course I will." He lowered his voice.

He smiled big and tilted his head slightly to the side. "I wasn't really going to arrest her, you know that right? After all, there's no way I'd be able to truly disobey my Young Master."

"Then why the hell did you give me that heart attack earlier?!" Ciel screamed.

"Because, we both know that you fancy the girl!" He happily responded.

He sighed and started to walk away. "Shut up, Sebastian."

"And where are you going?" Sebastian questioned with a small smirk.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know."

Ciel knocked, gently on a door and patiently waited for Maddison to answer.

The brunette opened the door with a cocked eyebrow. "Yes, Ciel?"

"Maddison, I have some things to tell you." He said. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all." She stepped aside to he could get passed her and then closed the door.

"You can go to the ball tonight if you want."

"I thought you said that you didn't want to be seen with a girl like me?"

"I didn't mean that. Do you wish to accompany me tonight?" Ciel held out his hand for her and smiled.

She grabbed his hand and smiled back. "Of course I will."

Ciel blushed softly as he shook like a nervous-wreck. Just the feeling of her hand in his made him feel over-joyed, it was that same feeling he rarely gets. He only receives these sort of emotions when he's with her… Maddison.

"You don't need to teach me to ball room dance, by the way."

"Why not? I thought you said that you didn't know how."

"I just didn't want to seem too girly, then." Maddison admitted as she shyly glared at the floor.

"But you're a Lady you shouldn't be ashamed of that." Ciel smiled. His eyes were soft while they stared into hers.

Lord Phantomhive's workers, A.K.A. Finny, Mey-rin and Baldroy, peeked their heads through a crack in the door, eagerly wanting to know what was happening with the two.

"Oh, they're getting along alright, yes they are!" Mey-rin stated with a devious smile and a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"They look like a cute couple!" Finny said aloud.

"Yeah, they look cute, but I thought Maddison was the one committing crimes for years in London." Baldroy said. "Why would he fall for a girl like that?"

"I have no idea, but what's he going to do about Elizabeth?" The endearing gardener asked.

The maid gasped and immediately covered her mouth with her hand. "I forgot all about her! Ciel's in big trouble, yes he is!"

"What's he thinking? It's not like him to cheat on Lizzie."

"They weren't the _best_ couple, anyway." Baldroy said with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm thinkin' we should support him."

"I guess we could. Ciel really seems to like Maddison." She smiled at the attractive couple in her head.

"What if Elizabeth's at the ball tonight?" Finny asked.

"Don't worry, she won't be coming, she has other business to attend to, according to Sebastian." He replied while keeping the cigarette inside his mouth.

"We should sneak out and watch them at the ball-maybe they'll kiss each other!" Mey-rin happily suggested.

"Yeah, we should! It'd be quite interesting to watch." Finny stated with a cheerful smile and glistening eyes that truly looked forward to that moment.

She held up an old-fashioned, black photography camera in her hands. "Ooh, I'll bring the camera to take pictures while we're there!"

Baldroy sighed and placed one of his hands ontop of his forehead. "Christ, Mey-rin." He could feel stress rising inside him.

**This one sort of has a cliffhanger although it's not really a big idea other than you don't know if she's actually going to Lord Francis' Ball or if what Finny, Mey-rin and Baldroy predict what Ciel and Maddison will do there is correct. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Review, follow, favorite if you think this is going! And last but not least, to whom is reading this... I love you!**


	3. His Master, Devastated

**Hai thar! I'm back! Black Butler is awesome! Sebastian is sexy! Que the story!**

"Is this to your liking, Young Master?" Sebastian questioned with his arm gesturing to a fancy blue and black outfit complete with a matching hat and cane, it lied flat onto Ciel's bed for him to observe.

Ciel scanned the clothing with a feeling of uncertainty poking at him. He knew something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what it could be. "No, it doesn't look right."

The butler returned his hand to his side. "Whatever could be the problem with it, sir?"

"I'm not sure, but I want you to put it away." He replied as he turned around in disregard. Ever since he set his eyes on Maddison and her gorgeous sea-blue dress Ciel felt that his looks could not possibly go against hers, therefore he feels he has no choice other than to step it up. All The Young Master had to do was boss his butler around until he gets it right, he doesn't have to do much.

Sebastian smirked at the boy. "Could this possibly be because of Maddison?"

"What are you talking about? Of course not!" Ciel exclaimed to cover up his blushing face-thank God he turned himself around earlier.

"Not to impose on your privacy or anything, but I believe you might have fallen for Maddison harder than I thought." A warm smile emerged upon his face as he softly closed his eyes delightfully.

"Quit trying to act cute, Sebastian and start acting like a normal butler." He marched out of his stance to scan through the clothes in his closet.

_Nothing in here is good enough for her,_ Ciel thought to himself then quickly bit his tongue. _What am I thinking? Maddison is a criminal and I'm the Queen's Guard Dog, she is more or less my enemy. I guess I'll have to settle with the outfit Sebastian picked out for me._

"Young Master?" Sebastian chirped up. "Is everything alright?"

"I was just thinking to myself," He said and then sat on the bed. "It's none of your beeswax." He eyeballed his butler thoroughly. "Besides, why would a demon like you need to know so much about a little boy like me?"

Sebastian snickered. "Yes, why indeed? It's not like that little boy is already betroved to someone else, is that right?"

Ciel could feel shock surge through his body like he was being electrocuted. That feeling always irritated him like hell. "E-Elizabeth?" He tossed his fingers into his strands of hair and began to yank at it powerfully. "How am I supposed to handle this, Sebastian?!"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to throw away your love for Maddison." He explained as he gently removed Ciel's shirt to replace it with the new one setting on his bed. "Humans are so silly," He remarked. "they have so many feelings they don't know what to do with. Some humans waste their anger on only one person and others begin to love two humans at the same time, knowing that they're making a big mistake."

"I know, Sebastian. Don't rub it in."

"I'm only saying that demons only have room for two feelings-hatred and vengeance. And we use them each wisely." He slipped the pair of pants onto Ciel.

"It's not like I wanted to fancy Maddison… It just happens."

Sebastian softly tightened the bow tie around Ciel's neck and continued to brush off any wrinkles on the clothing. "That's another reason why I'm not fond of humans." He murmured and then stepped back to give Ciel room to stand and admire his outfit.

The Young Master took time to take in what he looked like while he pondered on how Maddison will look as well. "Honestly, I don't understand what Maddison was saying when she said that I loved that dress she wore. It was no different than any old gown left out on the streets."

Sebastian snickered in his throat before he relaxed his eyelids and started out the door.

"Where are you going, Sebastian?"

"Is this quite alright, Miss?" Mey-rin inquired while watching Maddison admire the same blue dress she wore before.

Maddison twisted her hips from left to right as she eyed for any mistakes. "Do you think Ciel really likes this?"

"If he doesn't then he's blind, yes he is!" She exclaimed, loudly.

She chuckled softly as a response. "When does the ball start, Mey-rin?"

"Only in an hour." She started rummaging through the drawers beneath the giant mirror perched on the wall.

"_Only?_" Maddison cocked an eyebrow at the silly remark.

"That's how long we get to spend time together!" Mey-rin yanked out cans and brushes from the drawer and presented them all as an unorganized piled in her arms. "I'll be doing your hair the whole time, won't that be dandy!?"

Maddison cringed slightly at the thought of being extremely girly for one straight hour with Mey-rin. A shaky, nervous smile forced upon her lips to try and be nice. "Uh, are you sure that's nessicary?"

"Why, of course! You're the only girl here to be with."

"Well, have you done this before?" She unnervingly questioned with sweat on her brow. _Good God she's going to kill me!_

Sebastian swept through the door after a calm, plite knock like he always does. He stared at Mey-rin and the mess of objects in her hands. "Mey-rin, I need you to not go to the ball tonight, instead, I want you to stay here at the mansion, for me."

"Why at the mansion?" Mey-rin asked after she gently set the hair styling products on top of the dresser.

The butler sent a disapproving glare right at Maddison and then back to her. "No reason, just follow the orders." He turned back to exit the room but stopped to speak again. "And don't use that much hair spray on her, you might kill the girl."

She saluted to him, sadly. "Yes, sir."

Sebastian threw another sharp glare at Maddison and then left, leaving the atmosphere a graveyard for relaxation.

"I guess doing your hair is off the list," She peered at the floor in such distraught. "Same with going to tonight's ball."

"He shouldn't make you stay here, that's not fair. You should be able to come along as well."

"He does this sort of thing sometimes, but I've been to many balls before so it doesn't matter." Mey-rin said and began to put away all of the cans, gels and brushes away. "How many have you been to?"

"I haven't been to any."

She twisted around to face her. "This going to be the first ball you've ever been to and I'm going to miss it?!"

Maddison softly nodded her head. "Pretty much, so."

She went back to put the stuff away. "This is absolutely terrible, My Lady! And I wanted to watch you and Ciel dance-I had the camera and everything!"

"How are you so sure that we're going to dance?"

"Well, because there's this couples dance at everyone and you two would be considered a couple." Mey-rin closed the drawer and moved towards Maddison.

"I don't think he would want to dance with a girl like me in public." She assured.

"Why do you look at yourself that way?"

Maddison shrugged her shoulders and laid herself onto the bed. "I just do."

~O~

"Maddison, it is time to go." Sebastian stated to the girl in the lovely sea-colored dress. He clapped his hands together twice. "Chop, chop!"

"Calm down, Sebastian we're not in a hurry." Ciel said with one fist on his hip and the other hand gripping the top of his cane.

Maddison hurriedly caught up with the boy and his butler while wondering what in the world would Finny, Mey-rin, and Baldroy would do while we're gone, because apparently, they are all forbidden to attend at the ball.

Sebastian lead them both into the horse carriage like he was herding sheep. He climbed up to the reins right after setting Maddison and Ciel in their seats. After a whip of the reins they were off.

Maddison wasn't sure what to think about her first ever ball that she'll be arriving at soon. She didn't know what it'd look, sound or feel like to enter a giant ballroom, especially with someone standing by her side. One thing she does know: It's going to be a huge surprise to her.

Arriving at the destination, there were tender lights illuminating the building. People everywhere of women and men teemed the place with their colorful gowns and fancy tuxedos. She heard the slight sound of crickets chirping their midnight song and the occasional laughter.

The door of the carriage was suddenly opened by Sebastian who remained still and calm until the two had completely stepped out onto the ground.

Ciel stood in front of his butler. "Sebastian…" He stopped himself after he saw him quickly look over at something in the forest. A creature would have to be so deadly as to grab all of a demon's attention in one foul second. The boy lowered his voice so that Maddison couldn't hear. "Do what you need to do. I'll keep her occupied."

Sebastian quickly gave him a nod and waited for Ciel to drag the girl into the ballroom before he used all his strength to swiftly dart into the forest like a bullet-fast yet inconspicuous.

The couple serenely stepped into the ball, the bright surroundings glistening on Maddison's eyes.

"Ciel, what's Sebastian doing?" She asked.

"Too soon to know, Maddison." Ciel went for an idealistic move and grabbed her hand. He was only trying to keep her mind out of the gutters but he soon found himself blushing because of it.

She squeezed his hand back. "So, you really like me?"

"Don't be silly…" He lied and looked into her sparkling eyes. He sighed. "Maybe a little."

The sound of soft, passionate music filled our ears as we started to see pairs of men and women partnering up to do a slow dance together.

Ciel faced Maddison with his baring soft eye and a warm smile as he reached his hand out to for her to grab. "Will you have this dance with me?"

She smiled back at him just before she brushed up against a wood cabinet, the corner of it had the sharp end of the nail prodding out like a sword. It had torn a line through her arm like a long red line. Maddison winced at the pain leaving Ciel to eye her curiously.

"What hap…"

"So, the dance?" She interrupted and brought him over to the center of the ballroom where they instantly got into dancing position. His hands were caressing her waist while hers were holding onto his shoulders.

The dark sky covered Sebastian like a cloak while the light of the moon lit his way. He bounded from the grassy ground and perched himself onto the top of a roof like hawk searching for his prey. He scanned the whole section just waiting for something to move so he could leap off, snatch it up into his large talons and call it dinner.

Just then, the familiar sound of gun being cocked nearby stole his attention forcing him to twist around and gaze upon a person with a black rifle, it aimed somewhere inside the mansion where the ball was taking place.

Sebastian gasped softly and breathed, "Young Master…"

As Ciel groped Maddison's delicate hips he let his mind travel far, leaving him to think about her attractive eyes or her flawless dress or maybe the sweet sound of her voice. He never felt this way about anyone else, let alone a girl his age. Even though she could very well be the act behind all of those harsh crimes, Maddison was still a lady… possibly even _his_ lady.

All of his thoughts had come to a halt as what he saw… he could never un-see. Her eyes he was staring into had grown twice its original size. Ciel scrambled to catch Maddison's limp body from free-falling to the floor. He couldn't help but look down at her bloodied stomach and then back at the frightened crowd that surrounded the two.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs. "Sebastian! Help!"

**Good cliff hanger huh? Well, I guess not so much to whoever is reading it X) Anyways, review, follow and favorite because this one was really super:) I love you all!**

**Sebastian: Will Maddison Grace live to be with Ciel? Will we figure out who has been commiting the crimes? Did Mey-rin, Finny, and Baldroy stay at the mansion like I told them to so I don't have to kill them? Find out, in the next chapter, The Midnight Girl. You see, Maddison is totally screwed.**

**Me: Nu-uh, Sebastian you don't know that!**

**Sebastian: But I'm a hell of a butler, of course I do.**

**Me: Yeah... you _are_ a hell of a butler. **


	4. His Master, Going Insane

**Okay, just a nice warning to all of you reading: this chapter is pretty fast-paced so you might want to pay a little more attention than you did with the other chapters. This one is getting weird... like creepypasta weird. So... enjoy? There is some gore in this, so just a fair warning. But wait! There's more! If you picture what's happening in your head then they'll be even more blood and flesh! So have a fun time reading! Yay! Blood, death, and destruction! :D**

Sebastian's legs raced almost as fast as his mind in order to reach the top of the house where the enemy clutching the weapon was still set. The person had only shot one bullet and so he relaxed himself from the aiming position like he was finished with his job. The black cloak he had over his head and back blocked his eyes from anyone looking at it, all that was noticeable was his nose, lips, and chin. The butler quickly came in so close that he could tell the criminal looked like it's facial features took the form of a little girl's-but no more talking about its appearance.

The demonic being sped nearer towards the evil-doer and then he had snatched the rifle from his grip like the speed of light, so he wouldn't run away, Sebastian ran right into the human. Now they were both free-falling down a fifty-foot tree with the butler on top, ready to smash the human into pieces once they landed. He stared at the his face for what seemed like forever, studying his or her's brown hair that was slightly showing for so long that it felt like this was all in slow motion. With a groan from the criminal, everything grew quiet. He still wasn't dead, but very much alive. He must be a supernatural being much like Sebastian.

He stared into him with boredom as he spoke. "Very well, since you're not dead then I hope you don't mind if I find out who you are." The enemy paid no mind as he yanked off his cloak. Long, brown hair, shimmering blue eyes, and a blue ball gown was revealed in an instant. "So, you _are_ Maddison Grace."

The body started to twitch rapidly like a crazy person. Maddison's pupils slowly shrank to the size of a speck-much opposite to the size of the smile that was appearing on her face. She began to laugh manically.

Sebastian gasped at the awful sight of her grin that was growing literately from ear to ear, her lips ripped her flesh apart in order to create the creepy smile she was going for. He could see her whole jaw bone like he had just dissected her face, blood was rushing from her large wound like a waterfall. Soon her teeth were stained a dirty red. "What the devil are you?" Sebastian asked a little more terrified but still serene.

"What the devil am I?" Maddison's voice was croaky and sounded screechy, sort of like her words were coming straight out of an old radio. "I have no idea!"

Sebastian leaned back a little to get out of the way of her head, which was swinging side to side as fast as the blades on a flying helicopter. Her laughing was louder than before. This one was crazier than Grell Sutclif.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out. He was cradling Maddison in his arms like a child while he tried not to rub against her gun-shot wound. All of the blood was soaking deep into her gown, staining it forever making it less and less flawless than before. "Come help me, dammit!"

After long moments of no response from his butler, he quickly stood up and raced outside to get him himself. "You'd better quit hiding!" Ciel's throat had grown a lump in it, but he still forced his voice to come through.

The laughing coming from the forest had forced the boy to throw his head to where Sebastian was holding down the criminal. He jogged to him as fast as he could as relief slowly entered his body. His legs immediately locked up at the display that he was never expecting to see. "M-Maddison? What the hell is going on?!"

"Young Master, don't get too close." Sebastian warned and then he flickered his wide eyes over at the girl lying limp in Ciel's arms. He looked back down at the Maddison beneath him. Without any hesitation whatsoever he slashed his hand through her neck like a sword. Blood splattered everywhere.

"What the hell is wrong with…" Ciel started.

"Don't worry, she's only a clone."

"What do you mean?"

"C-Ciel… it's m-midnight…" Maddison moaned softly in agony. "… I'm going… they're taking m-me… I'm… I'm going i-insane…" She peeled her eyes opened from squeezing them tight and then she… _smiled_.

"Maddison?" Ciel felt as if he were going to cry. "What's wrong with you?"

Her stomach bounced rapidly and there was a sound going off in her throat every time it did so. Was she crying… or _laughing_?

Sebastian glanced up at the starry sky and then pulled Ciel towards him as he dropped the body onto the ground with a thud and crack of a bone breaking. "Stand back My Lord."

The young boy stared at the insane creature that used to be his love as she kept chuckling in her throat. Astonishment rolled in like clouds on a rainy day once four long spider-like legs poked out of her back and lifted her up like she was a queen. She twitched and smiled a normal smile. "Save me… please." She pleaded while-at the same time-showing happiness. The legs that outstretched through her back whisked her away like a giant spider running for its life. The midnight sky coated her until she wasn't visible anymore.

Ciel's heart was pounding against his chest like an animal in a cage yearning to escape. His hands were sweating almost as crazy as Maddison. Trembling, he took a step forward and then hopelessly fell onto his knees. "Maddison…" He whispered.

Sebastian sighed at his master. "Come, My Lord. We need to follow her if you want her to return to normal."

He clenched his teeth as anger flourished through him. "Why are you acting so serene right now? Did you know about all this?"

"I found out what she was when I ran into one of her clones. If I were to of known sooner I would have told you." He responded.

"What is she then?" He managed to possess enough strength to return to his normal self.

"Maddison is possessed by a creature that is insane during midnight and she gets worse and worse the more nights that pass. However, when it turns to morning she doesn't recall anything she did. It all began way back in ancient Rome when a group of Romans stumbled upon a cursed ring made of witchcraft. They did their research on it and found out that whoever wears it sets a curse on them that, not only makes them insane, but have a severe case of a disease or disorder. In this case, Maddison has kleptomania. Soon they will start to cast clones of themselves everywhere to help spread the insanity."

"So, she actually was the one committing the crimes, but she doesn't remember any of it like she has a case of amnesia." Ciel jumped to his feet. "How do we stop the curse?"

"You must get her to take off the ring." Sebastian informed and then picked him up like he was Maddison. "It won't be as easy as it sounds though."

"Very well, let's hurry up and make do." Ciel demanded and they were off like a bird in the sky with no wings.

Sebastian leaped onto roof after roof in the direction Maddison went, it felt like forever until he finally stopped to observe his surroundings. Ciel felt sick to his stomach, not only because it was like a roller-coaster jumping on every building in London, but he was scared for Maddison's sake. What if they can't stop the curse and she'll have to live like this forever?

The powerful butler bounded off onto the ground where he gently set Ciel on his feet. He cautiously looked around to see if anyone was watching them, then he got down on one knee to take a closer peek at the black trail of goo placed onto the dirt.

"What is that, Sebastian?" He winced a little when he saw his partner-in-crime stick one of his fingers in it and whiffed it.

"It's a liquid that the legs in Maddison's back leaves as a trail." He said before flinging it back onto the ground. "She's nearby, we can travel the rest of the way on foot."

Ciel raced with Sebastian down many roads and turns and right when he knew they were lost, they met a huge, old building. The windows were dusty and cracked, it looked impossible to see through them. The walls were most unattractive with the color almost all washed away. This place could be hundreds of years old, how is still not being demolished? They studied the giant tube-like cylinders standing upright on the roof and watched smoke pour out from them for as long as they could before it grew old.

"What is a cursed creature like Maddison doing in an abandon factory?" Ciel questioned aloud.

"That's exactly why they chose their home here." Sebastian explained and began to search the building.

"Wait, Sebastian, how many clones do you think there will be?" He grew more frightened at the thought of having to murder multiple clones of Maddison every step of the way.

_First I was at a ball and now I'm looking for my cursed crush who grew legs out of her back and is running away from me. I guess that's what I get for making a contract with a damn demon._ Ciel rolled his eyes and continued to follow Sebastian, trying to disregard that he didn't answer his question.

"Why didn't you answer me?" He said with his voice echoing throughout the building.

"You sure do talk a lot, My Lord." He replied with a smirk, knowing that would piss him off even more.

Ciel started to grind his teeth. "I do not." He hissed.

The butler cautiously stuck his arm out in front of his master to stop him from walking any further. He stared ahead of him, watching something in the distance. "Wait here, I see something." He warned in a soft yet stern whisper.

Ciel set his eyes right where Sebastian had his. He waited for a chance to see a beast crawl out of the shadows for a life time. There was a sudden movement in the dark corner. It was difficult to make out exactly what or who it was, but they knew to stand back and try to stay hidden from its sight. The monster snarled and groaned whilst it made its slow path to an entry way in the floor.

"This must be a secret entrance to their nest." Sebastian climbed down into the darkness, his tail coat rose above his head like a cape as he fell closer and closer to the pitch black ground.

Ciel listened closely for the sound of his turn to arrive, but his mind kept trailing off. He seemed to have a terribly hard time trying to control his thoughts which rarely happens to him. Usually, he focuses on his work and only his work. It's all because of Maddison… all because of that beautiful face and voice, the two together create an addictive video which he replays over and over in his mind. Never would he believe to be obsessed with just a simple girl, it made him feel odd. Maybe… he was under a sort of spell? All sorts of negative thoughts started rushing through his brain once he focused harder on her. What if they never save her? What if it doesn't work?

_What if I'm going INSANE?! _Ciel asked himself in his head.

"Are you coming, or not, sir?" Sebastian question aloud to his master from all the way down the pit.

Ciel could feel his skin twitching and slithering like a snake. He slowly touched his ear to his shoulder, smiled brightly and said, "It's midnight, Sebastian."

**What'd you think? Please review, follow, favorite if you want more! I love you! 3**

**Sebastian: Dear Lord! Young Master, what is wrong with you!?**

**Reader: ... I might have a clue...**

**Me: Calm down, Sebby! **

**Sebastian: How am I supposed to calm down when Lord Phantomhive is going insane?!**

**Me: You don't know that yet!**

**Reader and Sebastian: *Face palm***

**Me: Okay... maybe I just want a nice little cliff hanger for once.**

**Reader: Seriously... do you ever think about us? Cliff hangers hurt our brains all day.**

**Me: Yeah, me too. Wanna cupcake?**

**Sebby and Reader: Yaaaayyyy!**

**Lol, My mind is corrupt. **


End file.
